


I'm Home || Destiel Smut

by TheKingOfHellInFootiePajamas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingOfHellInFootiePajamas/pseuds/TheKingOfHellInFootiePajamas
Summary: Dean is usually on a business trip, leaving his husband Castiel at home. One night he comes home unexpectedly....





	

Castiel hated that his husband, Dean had to be away so much for work. He was constantly on business trips, but his job does give him a lot of money so Cas can stay home. It gets boring sometimes, but he manages by volunteering  
for things in his community and working out. 

He also got to take up beekeeping, Dean always hilarious when Castiel put on his beekeeping suit and went to tend to his insects that he put in the backyard. Even Dean feels that their relationship is a bit strained by the fact that he's only home for a week every month. 

Cas had gotten used to it, they tried to do skype dates, phone sex when they feel the urge, but it wasn't enough. Castiel had spent the entire day lazing around the house, he watched some television and cooked himself dinner, and that was it. 

He walked into his bedroom that he shares with Dean when he's home, they were together most of the time when they were dating, but after getting married Dean's job took over. Cas planned on taking a bath then going to bed, he gathered his clothes and went to the bathroom to start filling up the tub. 

A few seconds  
before Cas was ready to get in the tub he heard his phone ringing, it was on the counter in the bathroom so he didn't have to go far. He grabbed it and saw that it was Dean calling, "Hey." Cas said, "Look in our room." was all  
Dean said before hanging up. 

Castiel put a towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door to see his husband standing in front of him, "Dean!" Cas shouted before wrapping his arms around his neck. "You didn't tell me that you were coming." "I wanted it to be a surprise." Dean said, chuckling at Cas' enthusiasm. Castiel released Dean from his vice like grip and kissed him deeply, Dean returned the kiss and the two men stood there for a while, lost in each other. 

"I was just about to take a bath, care to join me?" Cas said, looking up into Dean's eyes, "Of course, I'll be there in a moment." Dean responded. Castiel beamed and pecked a kiss on Dean's lips then  
retreated to the bathroom in the tub where he waited for Dean to come and join him. Dean took a minute to get fully undressed, he opened the door of the bathroom where he found Castiel lost in his thoughts inside the tub.

Dean sat next to Cas in the huge tub and wrapped his arms around his torso, Cas rested his head on Dean's chest and listended to his heartbeat. 

"I missed you a lot." Cas said, carresing his husband's naked torso under the  
water, "I missed you more." Dean said, putting his fingers through Castiel's hair. "How long will you be here?" Cas asked, "That's the best part, I wanted to tell you in person rather than on the phone, I wanted to see your  
face." "What is it?" Cas asked, now looking at Dean's face. "I got a promotion, I am now the boss of about four hundred workers. Being a boss means that I don't have to travel and I can work from home while occasionally  
going into the office. I can stay here with you." Dean said smiling as he saw Cas' face light up. 

"Yay, this is amazing!" Cas wrapped his arms around Dean again and kissed him hard. Dean missed the taste of Castiel on his lips  
in between a breath he was able to slip his tongue into his husband's mouth. Cas was used to this and didn't fight him for dominance, Dean moved his tongue all over Castiel's mouth capturing its flavor. 

Castiel broke the kiss, Dean looked at him with concern that something was wrong, "Wanna take this in the bedroom?" Castiel asked. Dean smirked, his response was picking his husband up bridal style, first letting a bit of water slip down their bodies, then walking out of the bathroom. 

It felt cold with water on their skin and being exposed to the air, but neither men really paid any heed to it. Dean gently placed Cas on their bed, "Top or bottom?" Dean asked, drinking  
up the sight of his naked husband on the bed. 

"Doesn't matter to me, I just want you to completely ruin me." Cas said, lust now evident in his words, Dean smirked again, "I can definitely do that." he crawled on the bed and stradled Cas' hips.

He could see his erection growing, Cas looked down at how big Dean was getting. Dean noticed Cas' fixation, "Did you forget how it feels?" he asked seductively, Cas looked up at him and nodded his head. "I know you  
want to touch it. Go ahead, do whatever you want." Dean got off of Cas and propped himself against the headboard with his legs open, waiting for his husband to touch him. 

Castiel crawled over and laid in between Dean's   
legs, he looked at the semi-hard cock in front of him and licked his lips, Dean found this to be one of the sexiest things he's ever seen. Cas licked precum off of the tip and tasted the saltiness, he then took half of Dean's length  
in and heard a loud moan coming from Dean, "I missed this so much." he said in between breaths. 

Castiel took the rest of him in and started bobbing his head up and down, Dean was enjoying himself and moaning at the   
stimulation his now fully hard cock was getting. He grabbed Cas' hair and pushed him farther down, Cas let out a small noise of surprise sending vibrations up his husband's member. 

Dean groaned at the pleasing sensation,  
Cas started to do a bit more and swallowed around Dean's length, "Ah!" he shouted, that was one of the best parts of Castiel's blowjobs. Dean felt himself getting close, he wasn't even trying to surpress his moans and  
was thankful that it was around 1am so people should be asleep. 

A few moments later Dean came into Cas' mouth who swallowed it all. Castiel was panting, "Good job baby. While I was gone I was thinking of what I should do the first time we get a chance to have sex. I found an interesting position that I think you'll like. Wanna try?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded his head eagerly and waited for instructions, Dean laid on his back and spread his legs wide exposing everything. 

"Now I want you to lay back too with your legs on top of mine and your hole in front of my cock." Cas listened to his instructions and went into the desired position. Dean looked down to make sure that he was going to penetrate Cas' hole, without warning he pushed himself forward and put his cock inside. 

Castiel wasn't prepared, Dean hadn't put on lube or prepped him so the pain was abundant. He shouted and arched his back off the bed, even though it burned it also felt good. Dean took a moment to allow Cas to get used to it before bottoming out. Both men were laying on their backs, Dean's head was at the top of the bed and Cas's was on the bottom. 

Their legs were on the sides of each other's torsos and Dean's hardening cock was inside Castiel's tight hole. Dean propped himself on his forearms and started to move inside Cas' hole. Castiel was in a lot of pain, but at the same time it felt good so he focused on the pleasure. 

Dean was grunting as he was slowly thrusting in and out of Cas, it was a lot more work than usual. He could hear Castiel's cries mixed with loud moans and groans. His instructions were to ruin Cas, that's exactly what he was doing. Dean did his best to thrust at different angles to find Castiel's prostate. 

"Dean!" Cas shouted as he arched his back off the bed, Dean was pretty sure that he found the bundle of nerves. He repeatedly hit that spot as hard as he could with every thrust. Both men were moaning, Dean loved the feeling of Cas around him, and Cas loved how Dean felt inside of him. "Fuck! Harder!" Castiel screamed, Dean wasn't sure if this would hurt him too much, but who was he to deny his lover's wishes. 

Dean went as hard as he possibly could, and Castiel was screaming indecipherable words. The sound of skin slapping on skin could be heard by the neighbors. "Mmm..A-Ah! Dean I'm close!" Cas said breathily. "Me too." Dean responded, still pounding hard into Cas' ass. Castiel came hard moments later, his cum was all over their bodies and sheets. Dean continued to thrust as Cas having his orgasm until he had his own, spilling his hot seed inside his husband. 

Both men were too tired to clean up, Dean pulled out of Castiel and crawled next to him. Dean could hear Cas' panting, he placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and put his arm around his torso. "I love you Cas." Dean said quietly, "I love you too Dean."


End file.
